


Those Extra-Long Nights

by penombrelilas (crookedspoon)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, F/M, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-09
Updated: 2008-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/penombrelilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of smutty ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Atobe/An - Refusal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DivineSquishy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineSquishy/gifts).



> For posterity. Some five hundred years ago (okay, seven) I invited my friend list to prompt me with PoT pairings I hadn't written before for some ~~cracky~~ smutty drabbles. Beware of terrible ~~writing~~ English.

For years, An had been trying to shake Atobe. She really could not think of a reason why he would be so persistent in wanting to date her. Her family was neither rich nor influential and Atobe had a lot of admirers that were a lot easier to date.

Maybe he liked the challenge because she was such a tough nut to crack, or because he got off on angering her brother or sending Kamio on a killing spree.

Now, as she lay on his expansive sheets, his head between her thighs, An tried to conjure up any good reason why she had refused Atobe for so long. She could have experienced those wonderful things he did with his tongue way earlier.


	2. Tachibana/Chitose - Shoes

Chitose mentally cursed Kippei as he threatened to choke on his stifled moans or the puddle of saliva forming on the wooden floor. He did try to be silent, they weren't alone after all, but the way Kippei's tongue moved around his hole, before pressing inside, drove him nuts.

He did not know Kippei to have a smarter tongue than Kura. Though it interested him where Kippei had learned this. Moreover, with who. Chitose needed to send them a thank-you gift.

"Sen-nii?" Miyuki poked her head out of the kitchen door and rolled her eyes. "Couldn't you have come in and taken off your shoes first?"


	3. Shiraishi/Zaizen - Vacation

A cool shower was exactly the right thing after roasting in the sun for so long. Zaizen's moans fell like droplets of water out of his mouth as Shiraishi's slippery body pressed itself against his back, teeth pulling lightly on his earring while deft fingers curled around his slowly hardening cock.

Shivering slightly, Zaizen had to steady himself against the shower wall as Shiraishi rubbed his throbbing prick against the cleft of his ass. He was aching for Shiraishi, would have taken him in then and there if his lover did not have such a strong aversion toward bare-backing.

Unlike Shiraishi, Zaizen wouldn't mind fucking here. At least shower sex was a lot cleaner than using sun screen as lube.


	4. Echizen Ryoga/Shiraishi Kuranosuke - Wanted poster

"Once upon a time there was a villain in the Wild Wild West whose printed face on all those scattered Wanted posters dazzled everyone," Ryoga said in a strained voice. "How could it not? That villain was a real pimp and loved to ride the ladies like he did his horse. Yeehaw!"

Righting the angle of his cowboy hat, Ryoga rolling his hips forward and back, like someone skilled at rodeo riding.

"What's so dazzling 'bout that?" Shiraishi panted into the rumpled sheets.

"Can't you feel it?"

With a snap of his hips, Ryoga sent myriads of bright stars flying in Shiraishi's vision. "Ahhh, ecstacy~"


End file.
